Abandoned
by Icewing5
Summary: What happened if Ace was left alone by himself. Modern-au.
1. Abandoned

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

 **That and I'm not a medical student so if stuff doesn't make sense... that's my defense. Internet only gets you so far.**

 **Also, apologies if this triggers or anything, I'm not too sure but I don't think so...**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Wait, I forgot, there's a line I borrowed from another fic,** _You may be an idiot, dumb and suicidal but you're ours, Ace,_ **so yeah, uh sorry to midnightluck, not sure if you have an account on coz I only got this from ao3, but yes, I love this line so much it stuck with me so I hope you don't mind...? Sorry, bad social skills... To everyone else who hasn't a clue what I'm talking about, go read 'wish by spirit and if by yes'. Uh yeah. Seriously tho, if it's a problem, pls let me know so I'll change it or something. Thank you...**

* * *

Abandoned

He wasn't exactly sure when they started but once they had, he hadn't wanted them to stop. They were a buff from reality, soothing, calming and basically just something he used to keep himself sane. Which was actually kind of funny, now that he thought of it. After all, people who hallucinated weren't sane so hallucinating to keep yourself sane was rather ironic.

Sometimes, he had to wonder if he really did have brothers. After all, there was no way someone as bright as Luffy and as clever as Sabo would ever want to be his brothers, because well… no matter how he looked at it, he didn't really deserve brothers. But then he would firmly tell himself that they were real because there was no way he could imagine someone as bright as Luffy yet so ridiculously stupid. At that point, Sabo normally tended to butt in with a, "Well, yeah, but you can be pretty stupid sometimes too, Ace."

"Am not," Ace hisses at his top hat brother who is leaning against the doorway of his 'room'. He winces as he tends to the purpling bruise that is spreading across his cheek with some ice he managed to sneak from the kitchen.

"I'm not stupid!" Luffy complains, pouting from where he sits on Ace's bed, fiddling with his straw hat.

"You snapped at Mr. Denver," Sabo says exasperatedly, pushing off the wall to move closer to his brothers, apparently ignoring Luffy. "Look me in the eye and tell me that wasn't dumb."

He doesn't because he can't. Looking too closely at his brothers sometimes makes them blurry because five years is too long to remember everything, no matter how much he holds them dear.

"No Lu," Sabo says suddenly, looking over at their littlest brother. "You're not stupid but you do tend to do stupid things too."

"Shihihi! Sabo too!" Luffy laughs and Ace smiles because that laugh is the one thing he remembers clearly.

"Yeah, 'bo," Ace teases, looking up in the direction of his brother. "I can remember several stupid moments of yours too."

"Sh-shut up!" Sabo mutters, flustered.

Luffy laughs again and Ace smiles widely, his brother's laugh bringing a smile to his face before he winces because the smile stretches on his bruise.

"You should get to sleep," Sabo says, worry in his tone. "You've got school tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ace agrees. "I'm gonna be sore tomorrow."

"Isn't tomorrow P.E?" Luffy asks and Sabo and Ace groan simultaneously.

"I'm going to sleep now," Ace decides. Sabo pulls Luffy off his bed and they settle on his floor.

"Night, Ace!" Luffy chirps.

"We'll be here," Sabo promises quietly and Ace can't help the wry smile that crosses his lips.

"Of course," he agrees but from the way Sabo catches his eyes, he knows they both don't believe it because they all know that hallucinations don't exist when you're asleep.

He dreams of the orphanage and he's eleven again, helpless against the world. Luffy is clinging to his side and they're both staring at the two rich looking people who have come to claim Sabo. He's angry, upset because who are they to come claim Sabo like he's theirs? Sabo is his own person, has always been and more importantly, Sabo is his _brother_. But it doesn't seem to matter to these people because with a few words whispered in Sabo's ear, he gets ready to leave with a sad smile. But Ace won't let him go so easily.

"We made a promise, Sabo!" he yells at the blonde haired boy, uncaring of his 'parents' behind him who are looking on with annoyance. "Are you going to break our vow?"

"Ace," Sabo starts and he looks really helpless, caught between frustration and exhaustion. "I'm sorry but-"

Ace has heard enough. In a moment of anger and carelessness, he yells his next few words. "Then maybe you shouldn't be our brother anymore!"

He remembers seeing Sabo's face crumple before Sabo steels himself and smiles at him. It's fake and Ace hates it but Sabo is already saying goodbye. His last words make Ace regret his own, but Ace is far too stubborn and too angry to think straight and take them back.

"Ace, I'll always be your brother," Sabo tells him, looking both him and Luffy seriously in the eyes. "Even if you never want to see me again, I'll always be your brother. I _promise_."

His voice cracks on the last word and Sabo turns away, eyes scrunching up in an attempt to not cry and then he's leaving and he's not looking back.

Luffy cries for ages and Ace rages but there is nothing he can do. In the end, there are only two of them. It's enough, he thinks angrily. But when the anger has died down to an ache in his chest, he knows it'll never be enough.

His ribs hurt with every breath he takes and he guesses they're fractured.

"Go see the nurse," Sabo insists and while normally he'd retaliate with a scathing remark, he'd really rather not do it in public. While he knows he's crazy, he doesn't need everyone else to know it too.

"Just go, Ace," Luffy whines and Ace resists the urge to roll his eyes. He has a feeling they're picking on him more because he's in public and they know he won't fight back.

"If you don't go, Luffy'll cry," Sabo warns and sure enough, Luffy's brown eyes start to tear up.

Ace winces reflexively; he hates it when Luffy cries, especially when he's the one who made him cry. He knows he's done it plenty of times when they were younger.

"Fine!" he mutters angrily at his grinning brothers who are hovering at the corner of his eye. He glares sideways at them because, he hates going to the nurse. They ask all sorts of questions and what's he gonna tell them now? He's already 'fallen down the stairs' once.

"Tell them you fell again," Sabo suggests to Luffy's fervent agreement.

He can't think of anything better so he agrees. They give him funny looks when he does, but don't question it further. After all, the place where he's staying is filled with other rough, problematic kids. It's not a surprise if he fell accidently because kids will be kids. He doesn't tell them that there's just him now.

It's sometime in the evening when he wakes. The blankets are twisted up around him and it's hot, so hot. He blearily realises that he missed school, for some reason, he dimly recalls his alarm ringing but he just couldn't wake. His limbs feel weak and there's a pounding headache going on behind his eyes so he comes to the conclusion that he's sick. He really needs to cool down, he decides and with that thought in mind, he struggles to get up to go to the kitchen.

The house is quiet and still and he remembers that Mr. Denver has gone out. He's alone now.

"Ace looks sick!" he hears Luffy exclaim and he manages a grin. Right, not alone, not yet because he still has them.

""Yeah," he hears Sabo agree, with him or Luffy he's not altogether sure, but then Sabo continues. "You do look sick."

"That's because I am, geniuses," he croaks at them.

"He called me a genius!" Luffy exclaims excitedly and Sabo sighs as Ace laughs, albeit weakly.

"It's sarcasm, Lu," Sabo explains and Luffy tilts his head in bewilderment. "Never mind," Sabo sighs, giving up.

Ace ignores them for a few seconds in favour of frowning at the stairs. The kitchen is down there but the effort it would take just to get there is a little too much. He has to though. He really needs to cool down. Slowly, he takes it one step at a time, ignoring the way his vision is swaying. Sabo and Luffy have disappeared by then, it's hard to focus on his task and them at the same time so for the time being, they've left him alone. He's almost at the bottom of the stairs when his legs give way and he crashes down the last few steps. It's a short fall, but he can't stop his head from hitting the floor hard. Stars burst across his vision before it all fades to black.

He isn't entirely sure how long he's been out but it can't have been too long because the same evening light is still creeping across the floor. Everything hurts and he can't move because he's far too exhausted and did he mention that everything hurts?

He blinks his eyes slowly, staring at the door but not really registering it until he sees something strange. He'll admit, his vision is a bit blurry, but he'll swear there are two silhouettes at said door and they're trying to get in.

"Should I even want to know where you learned to pick locks?"

"Nami taught me," someone laughs and it's a very familiar laugh even if the voice is now deeper and older.

The lock clicks and the door swings open, letting the last rays of the evening sun in. It hits his eyes first and he squints and winces because his eyes hurt when the light shines into it, which is why he can't see who they are.

"Okay," the first voice decides. "Nami is good if she can actually teach you."

"Hey!" the second voice pouts, before his tone changes completely. "Ace? What happened?"

Ace frowns slowly because something doesn't add up but he replies like he's supposed to anyway. "I told you," he grumbles, eyes flickering shut. "I'm sick, genius."

There's the sound of running and someone crouches down beside him, brushing a hand gently over his forehead. Ace stills because it's the first time Luffy has ever touched him but he's sure they're still hallucinations. It's a nice change from the usual so he takes it as the opportunity it is and leans into the touch. It's when he does that he realises how long it's been since he had actual contact which isn't painful. Luffy's hand is cooling against his forehead and he says as much, murmuring the words.

Then, there's another hand on his skin, cupping the back of his head and feeling it gently. Pain erupts suddenly when the hand brushes a lump and he whimpers because it _hurts_.

"Sorry, Ace," Sabo apologises and something is different; his voice is deeper but... it's still Sabo so he really can't bring himself to wonder right now. "Lu, let's see if we can move him to the couch, I think he's got a concussion."

"What about the old man?" Luffy asks and his voice is serious for once, not whiny or child-like. "What if he comes back?"

"Mr. Denver is out for the weekend, remember?" Ace manages to mutter. "Did you forget, Lu?"

There's a hesitant pause, Ace isn't sure why, then Luffy is saying slowly, "No, why would I forget, Ace? I didn't know Mr. Denver was going to be away for the weekend."

"Yes, you do," Ace insists, trying to push through the pain to think clearly because something is obviously amiss. "You were there when he told us. You asked if we could go too and Sabo said no because he would never take us and I swore we'd go somewhere, just the three of us one of these days. Remember?"

"When was the last time you saw us, Ace?" Sabo is asking carefully and Ace has to wonder why. It's not like he'll break.

"Before I fell. You were saying I looked sick," he mumbles, frustrated but too exhausted to voice it. So he tells them petulantly instead, "You should remember this stuff since I still do…"

Then Luffy is asking Sabo what he means with a strange emotion that Ace can't place evident in his tone.

"How old are we, Ace?" Sabo questions and ignores Luffy for the time being. To Ace's surprise, there isn't a complaint from Luffy although there is a slight huff.

"Ace?" Sabo presses and he blurts out the answer.

"Lu's ten and you're eleven but only 'cause I don't know how you look like now."

There's a sharp intake of breath, from who he doesn't know, but then Luffy is helping him to his feet and supporting him when he feels his legs about to give way under him again.

"I'll get some water and a cloth," Sabo says, his voice sounding choked up, Ace doesn't know why- but before he can ask, Luffy is guiding him to the couch.

"You rest for now, Ace," Luffy tells him as he helps him to get comfortable on the couch. "We'll be here."

Ace's lips curl into a wry smile as he agrees. "Sure."

Luffy must have picked up on something in his tone because he's oddly insistent. 'No, really Ace, we will be."

"Right, Lu," he agrees, words slurring as he feels himself being dragged into sleep.

"Promise," Luffy is saying and he sounds desperate. "We won't leave you alone again, Ace."

He wants to question that because that means something, but sleep overtakes him and he loses himself to the darkness.

Luffy's sobbing loudly, he can hear him from where he's hiding but no matter how loudly Luffy cries for him, Ace grits his teeth and stays where he is.

It's been a year since Sabo left and they've grown closer, so close, Ace can't imagine what life would be like without Lu. He really can't. Luffy is the reason he drags himself out of bed each morning, the person he goes to for comfort even if his younger brother doesn't know it because he's stupidly dense that way, and the only treasure he has left.

But he's hiding away in a place he hopes Luffy can't find because today is the day Luffy's grandfather takes him _home_. And Ace is glad, he really is, Luffy is a good kid, he _deserves_ a home, so much more than Ace does but he also knows that Luffy will not leave if he knows that Ace isn't coming with him. And Ace can't bear to see Luffy sacrifice his chance at a home to stay with _him_. So, he lets him go.

Luffy's wails are getting louder and a gruff voice is shouting, or maybe speaking loudly Ace isn't really sure. Ace clamps his hands over his ears and mentally tells Luffy to stop crying because he's nine so he ought to be a lot braver than seven and eight but still Luffy's cries leak through and each sound is a tug at his heart.

Then there's a loud thud, a yelp from Luffy and the crying stops. Ace is on his feet before he knows it and out the door to find Luffy because now his brother is whimpering and he knows that sound. Luffy is _hurt_.

He runs past familiar corridors before finally rounding to find Luffy in the living room, a giant man standing near him, fist held up and something within him _reacts_. He dashes across the room to stand between his brother and the man, arms held open wide and facing the stranger defiantly because he _hurt_ Luffy.

There's a sobbed out, "Ace!" and Luffy launches himself at Ace's middle, dampening his shirt but Ace doesn't care. He merely uses one hand to pull Luffy to him protectively and murmurs softly, "Lu, you alright?"

"I'm fine. Gramps just hit me because he said I was too noisy," Luffy sniffles, sobs dying down as he begins to calm himself. "Where were you?"

Ace flinches against the petulant question, spoken almost accusingly and remembers exactly why he was hiding. Thankfully though, he's saved from answering because the man, Luffy's grandfather who has been eyeing him with open curiosity suddenly demands to know who he is.

"This is Ace!" Luffy tells him a mixture of pride and love in his voice. "He's my brother."

The sentence is spoken simply but still Ace pulls Luffy a little closer and maybe stands a little taller because he can't let his little brother down now, can he? Luffy's grandfather eyes him, still curious as he barks out a reply.

"You don't have a brother."

Luffy practically bristles with indignation like it's a personal assault against Ace, maybe it is… but Luffy is the one getting angry, not Ace.

"I do! I have Sabo and Ace and they're both my brothers!"

Ace stiffens at the mention of Sabo's name, it still hurts to think about him but Luffy is barrelling on, scowling as he defends his brothers.

"They're cool and strong and really brave! And they are so my brothers!"

Ace is caught between embarrassment and pride, so he stays silent hoping no one will comment on the blush creeping down to his neck. Unfortunately for him, Luffy's grandfather smirks and comments idly, "Cool, huh?" as he stares pointedly at Ace's blush, which only deepens.

"Shut up, shitty old man," Ace snaps, mostly out of embarrassment.

Luffy's grandfather's eyes bulge and Luffy laughs, repeating Ace's words cheerfully. "Shitty old man!"

"Shitty old man!?" he sputters. "I'm not that old!"

"You're Luffy's grandfather!" Ace points out; feeling smug. "And you have gray hair!"

"Since I'm older than you brat," he snaps, "You should show me some respect!"

His fist comes out of nowhere and connects with Ace's head. To his surprise, it really hurts. He yelps and pulls back, his unoccupied hand reaching up to rub at his head.

"Gramps!" Luffy exclaims. "Don't hit Ace!"

"You called me a shitty old man too, Luffy!"

This time, Ace is fast enough to dart between the incoming fist and his brother and even though it smarts, he blinks back tears and glares at the old man.

"Don't hit Luffy!"

The old man's eyes widen in surprise, just a little, before they narrow.

"You deserve that for teaching Luffy to call me that," he tells Ace and Ace blinks because it sounds like the old man is pouting.

"Garp, I thought you were going to take Luffy and leave, not cause a scene," their caretaker, Dadan grumbles as she bustles into the room.

Garp bursts out laughing, startling Ace but Luffy merely pouts and says, "I'm not leaving!"

Dadan glares at Luffy and says, "Yes, you are. Please, before you wreck the house."

Ace winces, knowing exactly what's going to happen next.

"No! I'm not leaving unless Ace comes too," Luffy stubbornly insists.

"Lu, we've talked about this before," Ace says awkwardly. "You can't-"

"I don't wanna leave you too, Ace!" Luffy shouts and something in Ace twists because there is helplessness in Luffy's eyes and Ace knows it shouldn't be there.

"I'll be fine, Lu," he tells his younger brother. "I can take care of myself. Way better than a cry baby like you," he adds. "I was taking care of myself just fine before you showed up."

"But Sabo-" Luffy tries to protest and Ace talks over the name.

"I was taking care of myself before that too."

He avoids Dadan's incredulous look because those were the days when he came home with more bruises and injuries than most kids his age.

"But-"

"I'm your big brother, Lu," he says exasperatedly. "I can look after myself. Besides, that why we made that vow and bond, right? So that, even if we aren't together, we are still brothers."

Luffy nods reluctantly.

"Now scram," Ace orders loftily like an older brother ought to, pushing away the pain knifing through his heart. "Visit me whenever but not every day and definitely not during school hours."

And Luffy leaves him by himself in the house with Dadan. Ace catches his eye as he glances back but Ace's resolve is like steel; Luffy needs a home, one Ace can't give or guarantee. After Luffy leaves, he has to remember how to breathe.

Sounds filter in like he's underwater, barest snatches of words that are disjointed and don't make sense. He blinks awake, gaze catching on a gray ceiling and there's some strange purring sound all around him. He's burning like there's an internal furnace trapped within his body, and it's so uncomfortable, not to mention the painful throbbing inflicted on his brain. Bone-aching tiredness tugs at him, wanting to pull him back into sleep's embrace but the sound of all-too-familiar voices urge him to stay awake. He lets his eyes slide shut halfway and listens, uncomfortable but content to hear his brothers talk.

"-can't believe it. He's barely got anything in that so-called-room of his. I can lend him some of my clothes, if not, we'll just buy some."

"When do you think the old man will come back?" Luffy asks and he sounds curious.

"Maybe Monday or late Sunday," Sabo replies, some of the irritation in his voice bleeding out and giving way to weariness.

"How long-?" Luffy begins but Sabo answers him before he can even finish the question.

"Probably late Sunday, if not just a little earlier. I don't want to risk Ace's health over the fact that we're the ones who're dragging him out of that hell-hole."

There's a heavy sigh from Luffy.

"But I want to spend more time with Ace…" he whines and Sabo's voice is just a little lighter when he promises, "One year. One year, then we'll never leave him alone ever again."

A cell phone beeps and there's the sound of someone tapping on a screen.

"Oh. Traffy says we should probably take him to the hospital and- Ah," Luffy sounds mildly curious. "Chopper's calling."

There's a moment of silence before Luffy speaks and he sounds really… happy.

"Chopper! What's up?"

A squeaky voice chirps over the phone. "Did you say your brother is hurt? Was he unconscious when you saw him? Is Sabo okay?"

Luffy laughs for some reason and Sabo sounds just a touch exasperated but fond as he replies, "Relax Chopper, I'm fine. It's our other brother that's hurt. And yeah, he was unconscious when we got there."

"Oh no!" Chopper's voice goes one pitch higher than Ace thought possible and he winces at the sound. He must have made a noise because Luffy exclaims suddenly and loudly, "He's awake!"

"Lu, what are you-"

There's a grunt and Ace feels someone manoeuvring around him to settle his head into their lap.

"Ace?" Luffy says, soft and gentle and Ace could never refuse his brother so he makes an answering sound.

"How is he, Luffy?" the person, Chopper, asks over the phone.

"Awake, but I think he's still in pain."

"You guys really need to get him to the hospital; it's the best thing-"

The h-word suddenly registers and he panics, jolting into a sitting position, clutching at his head and the head-splitting pain that erupts the second he's vertical, but all the while frantically telling them, "No! No hospitals!"

Voices blur as colours mash and he can barely distinguish Luffy from Sabo.

"Ace, what-"

"I'm pulling over!"

He gives into the black spots for a moment and when he resurfaces again, he's leaning against a broad shoulder with a hand carding through his hair.

"Why doesn't he wanna go to the hospital?" Luffy asks and he sounds shaken.

"…I don't really want to guess," Sabo says and his voice rumbles in his chest and Ace realises that he's leaning on Sabo which he hasn't done in like… forever. Actually, make that never. But still, it feels better when he rests his head on something and if that something happens to be Sabo's shoulder, well, he'll take what he can get. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"So what should we do?" Luffy asks quietly and Ace wants to reach out and hold his little brother because that's hurt he's hearing.

"Ask Law to see if he's got any advice on how to handle a concussion, then when Ace is lucid enough, we'll try taking him to the hospital," Sabo decides, an air of finality in his voice. "I don't want to force him into the whole hospital thing just yet."

There's a beat of silence then, Luffy asks, almost slyly, Ace is inclined to think, "Can I drive?"

Sabo groans, "No. I wish Zoro had never showed you how either."

Again, there's a feeling of misstep, like he's missing something, but Ace is far too tired and too muddled with pain to think. He slips slowly back into oblivion, barely aware that Luffy and Sabo have switched places and is lulled to sleep slightly faster by the sound of the car's engine restarting.

"Ace," someone is coaxing him awake. "Ace, c'mon, I need you to wake up."

"What's wrong with letting him sleep?" someone else is asking and Ace agrees with the person. At least someone is on his side.

"I need to give him the fever medicine. And he should at least try to get some food and liquids in. I don't know when the last time he ate was."

There's a moment of thoughtful silence from the other person before there's an agreeable, "Okay." Ace feels betrayed for some reason.

"C'mon Ace, time to wake up," the voice goes back to coaxing.

He murmurs a complaint because he's still tired and achy which sucks. The headache has thankfully receded, but it still hurts some, just not enough to be a bother. There's a chuckle accompanied by a soothing, "I know but if you take the meds it'll go away faster."

He moans, burying his face into the soft pillow he's lying on and pulling the sheets around him tighter as he curls up into a defensive ball. The person sighs, partially amused, partially frustrated, and then he's being bodily lifted to lean against what feels like the headboard of the bed.

"Eat some crackers. Or do you want soup?" the voice asks briskly even though Ace cracks open bleary eyes to glare at the offender. He blinks when he does.

The scene before him is confusing because the haze is lifted and he can see everything he's missed all too clearly now. He must have frozen for far too long because Sabo is peering at him, worry apparent in his tone and actions as he reaches out to touch Ace's shoulder, asking, "What's wrong?"

He draws back, unable to help the flinch and watches as Sabo falters, suddenly unsure and tentative. Sabo lets his hand drop to his side, but his eyes never leave Ace's face for even a moment.

"Ace?" he tries again, attracting the attention of a black haired boy with an all too familiar scar under his eye. Luffy gets up from the couch where he had been watching television and comes to stand beside Sabo. "What's wrong?"

He stares at them, really _looks_ at them and sees what he's been seeing all this while but just only realized. They're both older. Luffy's hair has grown out a little, but not enough to be considered long. He's taller, much older and his gaze is no longer that of the nine year old he used to see. But it still holds the same affection and love it did when he was younger and something in Ace chokes. Sabo's hair is long and wavy, somewhat like his he realises, no longer cropped short. There's a burn scar across his left eye edging down his neck and disappearing beneath the collar of his shirt. He too is taller, older and with a gaze that Ace almost wouldn't recognize if it weren't for the same love and affection that Luffy's gaze holds. He shakes his head in disbelief and can't stop the sentence that he wants so desperately to be wrong from slipping out.

"You're not real. You can't be."

Luffy freezes as Sabo stills and they're both looking at him with a mix of emotions that Ace is too edgy to decipher.

"It's a dream, right? I'm going to wake up any moment now and it'll be just like any other day, right?"

His voice is deceptively calm for some strange reason. After all, Sabo died in a fire. He saw it on the news. He _knows_. He isn't sure why Luffy is here either. Luffy should be safe with his grandfather not in the small backwater town Ace ended up in.

"No, Ace," Sabo finally speaks, voice shaky but clear. "No, this isn't a dream."

"You're dead," he tells Sabo flatly. "It said so on the news. Outlook's heir killed in arson attack on their house."

He doesn't mention how he cried for days after, or the fact that he regrets ever spitting those foul poisonous words at Sabo and never saying " _I'm sorry_ ," because his brother was gone, buried six feet under and he couldn't even visit his grave.

"That was merely something the tabloids blew up, simply because it sounded juicy and sold a lot of magazines," Sabo tells him, running a hand through his blonde hair that Ace still can't believe is no longer cropped short but slightly longer, out of nervousness.

It explains the burn scar that's etched over his left eye and Ace dimly acknowledges the fact that Sabo is lucky he can even use his eye. He still can't accept the explanation though; no matter how logical it sounds. His brain has been known to come up with weirder theories.

"I've officially gone insane," he states, staring blankly at a spot past his two imagined brothers. "Because there is no way you two are real. Sabo is dead and Luffy is back at Goa with his grandfather. I've fabricated this whole thing because I'm delirious. I'm probably still lying on the floor in front of the stairs."

"You're not insane," Luffy insists, stepping forward and making Ace pull back again. He doesn't miss the frustrated look in Luffy's eyes or the way Sabo's eyes darken. "You're not, Ace," Luffy repeats, voice like steel and a lilt of a promise hidden in his tone. "I told you, we won't leave you alone again."

"Maybe you should."

It makes Luffy recoil and Sabo start but he's adamant in his words, in the truths he's always known.

"I'm not worth it. I can't be. I left you alone, Luffy! You hate being alone and I left you alone because I thought it was best for you! And Sabo wrote me letters after he went back to his parents place and I never once replied him! I could have. But I didn't."

His chest is aching, as is his head, and tears blur his vision but he can't stop the flow of words that have been bottled up for too long.

"I should never have been your brother."

Something slams into him the instant he says that and arms wrap around him as a warm voice ensures him, "Silly Ace, you've always been our brother."

A warm weight settles into his side like it's its birthright and another arm is slung across his shoulders like a heavy reassurance.

"Like I haven't forgiven you for saying I wasn't your brother," Sabo snorts. "I knew you didn't mean it. You were just mad."

"You were lonely too!" Luffy chirps as he draws his lanky limbs onto the bed to make himself more comfortable.

"You may be an idiot, dumb and suicidal but you're _ours_ , Ace. Don't you ever dare to deny that," Sabo tells him, voice heavy with promise and seriousness. "We won't let you."

Ace doesn't reply, mainly because he can't. His throat feels constricted with the threat of tears and the fact that _they're real it's amazing he's sure he's dreaming but_ -

"You're not," Luffy says and Ace jolts, startled. Sabo sounds confused as he leans over to look at Luffy.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, sounding fond and exasperated all at once.

"Ace," Luffy says like his explanation is good enough. Sabo raises an eyebrow and thankfully, Luffy elaborates. "He's not dreaming."

It's enough to snap Ace out of his stupor because he draws away, much as he hates it, and leaves Luffy staring at him in puzzlement and Sabo frowning with some trepidation.

"How can I be sure?" he asks hoarsely because he doesn't want to wake with crushed hopes if what he sees in front of him now isn't real. He doesn't think he'll be able to handle it. "How can I tell if I'm not dreaming?"

"Because you're not," Luffy says simply, blinking at him like he doesn't understand.

Sabo thankfully seems to understand his dilemma better because he sighs and folds his arms.

"We're older. You've never seen us before right? So your brain can't make up images of things it hasn't seen."

"It's capable," he defends, stubborn to the end. He's not risking his sanity on a 'could be' dream. "You don't really look that much different from when you guys were younger. I could have easily just stretched my imagination a little and conjured up you two."

"We're not magic tricks," Sabo mutters under his breath before he replies aloud to Ace's obstinacy. "I know it's hard to believe. And to be honest, I don't know how to convince you that all this is real. But you've got to trust us, Ace."

Mutely, Ace shakes his head, earning a sigh from Sabo and a hurt expression from Luffy.

"It's okay," Sabo says. "Give us time."

He reaches over to ruffle Luffy's hair and gets up briskly. "In the meantime," he says walking back to the kitchenette in the room. "What do you want to eat; soup or crackers?"

"Both?" Ace ventures nervously and Sabo grins.

"Good to know you still have a large appetite."

Luffy bounces on the bed, demanding for meat because soup isn't _very_ filling and Sabo is laughing and a small part of Ace grins because… just maybe this is real. For once, he doesn't doubt that he has brothers and they haven't left him alone. For once, he relaxes because it feels like he's come home.

* * *

 **NOTE (IGNORE IF YOU WANT)**

 **Okies... I'm not dead. Yet. This is supposed to be a series but well... I got sidetracked by a new fandom so... yeah, might take a while for me to continue... but this can be a oneshot so that's good, I guess...**

 **Ah, about my other story, to the guests who left prompts, sorry I haven't been able to reply. I've been... caught up with life and literally had to ditch a lot of the things I love, including writing. And that meant losing passion. So, I'll try my best to come up with something, but I'm warning you, I'll only post it if I feel it's good enough to be posted.**

 **Hmm... yeah. That's it. Hope you guys like the story.**

 **Fun fact: I got this off a scene in R** **atatouille. What happens when you watch it one too many times...**


	2. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

 **Probably shouldn't after this story anyway.**

 **So, IMPORTANT, quick note; uh... it kinda gets ugly. There should probably be warnings. Yeah, warnings. Maybe. I'm not entirely sure.**

 **Again, not a medical student so if there is anything physically wrong... I will let you know right now I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.**

 **Not something I would usually post, so apologies before you read it. Hope you like it.**

 **This is after Abandoned with a time-skip in between because I had other stuff planned then this reared its head at me and came out first. Little monster.**

 **As always, hope you enjoy. Or don't. I'm not sure what it says about people who enjoy this kinda story. (I'm included, I wrote the thing.)**

* * *

He throws the last of his stuff, which isn't much to be honest, into the bag Sabo lent him and glances around the room one last time. The room which he spent the last three years and three months in has been stripped quickly of everything he owns. It's still unbelievable to him. He's finally leaving the house. This house.

He breathes out slowly as he shoulders the bag and gets ready to head downstairs. A sudden vibration in his pocket makes him jolt before he realises that it's his phone. He digs it out and answers the call, not bothering to check the caller ID because only two people have his number and one of them is supposed to be in school right then.

"Hey Ace!" Sabo greets, sounding excited and Ace can't help the grin that spreads across his own face. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," he answers. "I'll be waiting outside."

"Lu's already planning a pool party for when you get here," Sabo laughs and Ace stiffens. The idea of meeting so many of his brothers' friends is… terrifying. It is bad enough that he still isn't used to the casual affection in their voices because it's been so long, but to show others that side of him? He can't stop the shudder. There's a worried, "Ace?" from Sabo and he remembers that he's still on the line so he makes an effort to reply anyway.

"That sounds great."

Sabo is silent for a second before he asks but it sounds more like a statement than a question to Ace. "You're not keen."

"No, it's just-"

"Ace," Sabo says warningly and he visibly falters. The silence is not judgemental, merely patient as Sabo waits for him to explain himself and eventually Ace caves.

"I just don't want to meet so many people yet," he admits.

He can almost hear the fondness in Sabo's voice as he reassures him.

"Don't worry, Ace. It's just the three of us. There's a pool with the house I purchased, remember? Lu just wants to try it out immediately, that's all."

He relaxes, grin returning as he tells Sabo, "I still can't believe you managed to buy a _house_."

"My parents are going to go ballistic when they find out for sure,' Sabo replies, a smug tinge in his tone.

Ace's blood runs cold at that and scenarios fly unbidden through his mind. He blinks them away and then, he's trying to keep his voice steady as he asks, "Nothing… bad… will happen, right?"

"No!" Sabo yelps, quick to reassure. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to me."

"Okay," he breathes, because it's still taking time for him to realise that not every family is as bad as the ones he ended up with.

"At most they'll disown me for deciding to live with commoners. It'll be fine, Ace. I've already got a job lined up and Garp says he'll help our expenses since Lu'll be living with us," Sabo reassures and Ace relaxes as Sabo intended for him to do.

"I'll be over as soon as I can. You should just go wait outside."  
"Right," Ace agrees. "See you later then."  
"Later," Sabo says before he puts down the phone.

They both don't realise how much later 'later' will be.

-x-

He's sitting on the porch outside when it happens. The neighbourhood is quiet, it's late in the afternoon so most people are either napping or out. Mr. Denver is away on another of his long weekend trips that overextended by a few hours. Ace just thinks he doesn't want to be around when Ace leaves. If Ace is honest, the feeling is mutual.

A classy car drives up and stops in front of the house. It looks out of place in the urban neighbourhood, with its sleek black body and chrome-plated wheels. Ace squints, trying to peer into the tinted glass. He isn't sure who it is. He knows it's not Sabo, he'd be able to recognize Sabo's car by now, and Mr. Denver doesn't normally get visitors.

Two men, one burly, the other lithe, get down from the car. They're casually dressed, but something about the way they carry themselves screams confidence and experience. It's enough to send alarm bells ringing in Ace's head and he's up, body tensing in preparation for fight or flight.

The lithe man approaches, a cat-like smile on his face.

"Ace, right?" he asks smoothly. "We're here to pick you up. Sabo sent us."

"Liar," Ace snaps, because Sabo said he would pick him up so Sabo wouldn't send _someone_ else. In the same moment, his fist is flying out to connect with the person's face. He isn't an amateur at fighting, he's been fighting long before he met Sabo because brawling was one of the ways he used to let loose a lot of anger and- Yeah. He was an angry child. He isn't rusty either; he's joined the judo club in his school and mixed that with his street-fighting style and he's won most of the street fights he's taken part in, but the man before him merely smirks and dodges the fist like he knew it was coming.

"You're not as good as they said you'd be," he muses and something strikes Ace in the stomach.

Pain explodes and he's coughing, trying to get up again because when you're down on the ground, you're defenceless and vulnerable- A hand chops the back of his neck and he collapses again, vision blurring into blobs of colours and consciousness hovering between wakefulness and sleep.

"That was too easy, Sham!" a voice laughs as something crosses over to where Ace is. A large shadow falls over him and he dimly recognises it as the other man's shadow.

Sham's voice is smug as he says, "I'm disappointed, really. Those thugs on the street made him seem like some sort of demon."

His breathing hitches at the old nickname because the past will never let him go, not really. Luckily for him, neither of them are aware that he's not quite out of it yet.

"Let's go, Bucchi. We need to go before that Sabo brat gets here," Sham says, suddenly business-like and the burly man, Bucchi, leans down to sling Ace over his shoulder.

Ace just has enough time to register that Sabo is on his way before the blood rushes to his head and his world fades to black.

-x-

He feels distinctly uncomfortable as he slowly makes his way back to consciousness. There's a pounding in his head and the back of his neck feels like someone hit him- Oh, right. Someone did.

Events flood back into his mind at the small reminder and he shoots up, intending to sit up because how dare they try to-

His thought process gets halted by two things. The pain that erupts the second he's not lying down and the pain he gets when he bangs his head against something really hard. He groans as he falls onto his back and his hands. That sparks another question, why are they behind him?

It doesn't take him long to figure out that he's in a car. Or to be more specific, a car boot. The darkness is stifling, not to mention it's really hot. Sweat runs in rivulets down his body and he tries to guess how long he's been in this position. Probably a long time, he decides by the way his tongue is heavy in his mouth and he feels really thirsty. His legs have gone to sleep too and he knows he'll get pins-and-needles later.

He tests his bonds, trying to move his legs, ignoring the numb feeling, and free his hands. He ends up sweatier than when he first started and with a light headed feeling. Deciding to try something else, he attempts to call for help when he feels the car come to a halt, but the tape across his mouth serves as an effective gag; no one hears him.

Eventually, he just lies there, trying not to pass out from the heat. He's already exhausted, and it doesn't help that the headache behind his eyes has grown. The feeling of helplessness swamps him. He has nothing to do but wait and he can't even plan an escape because his head hurts far too much to think.

Eventually the car comes to a stop and he feels the engine get cut off. He hears footsteps then the boot is opened and cool air rushes in bringing relief. It's dark outside, but there must be a light source somewhere because he can make out the features of the person standing over him. It's Bucchi. The burly man grins down at him, tone teasing as he asks, "Had a nice ride?"

The most Ace can do is glare with his eyes. It's obviously not effective because it makes Bucchi laugh before reaching down to sling Ace over his shoulder once more. Blood rushes to his head again, but he manages to keep himself from passing out. It's uncomfortable though.

Through his upside-down view, he spies Sham's figure dragging his bag out of the boot he was in. His grey eyes widen in surprise. What would they want with his bag? Before he has time to ponder anything, Bucchi is moving forwards and eventually Ace discovers that they're standing on a porch. Someone grunts a greeting and Ace strains to catch sight of who it is.

"Where should we put the boy?" Bucchi asks as they enter the house.

"Anywhere's fine," the person replies and Ace stiffens on Bucchi's shoulder. He knows that voice. He hasn't dreamt about that voice for a very long time.

"I'll just dump him in the corner then. He's your problem now," Bucchi shrugs.

"I hope you have our cut worked out, Bluejam?" Sham asks as he follows Bucchi in but Ace's mind is already in turmoil at the name.

 _Bluejam_. He almost wishes Bucchi would put him as far away as possible but sadly he gets dropped in a corner of the room. His head slams unmercifully against the wall and stars burst across his vision, obscuring the face the leering at him. He's almost grateful when the darkness pulls him under, but not before Bluejam greets him, tone promising retribution.

"Nice to meet you at last, Portgas."

-x-

His feet are pounding the cement and his breath is coming in fast pants. His chest and legs are hurting from the exertion but he disregards it completely. Beside him, he can hear Sabo's harsh pants over his own.

The light from the setting sun paints the path in front of them red and it looks almost like blood which only makes Ace run faster.

He can't _believe_ Luffy was stupid enough after losing his temper with them to run into Bluejam's territory. He knew his little brother could be dumb, but this was a bit much. Bluejam was known for being unforgiving and cruel, his subordinates even more so. And today, _today_ of all days, it had to be Porchemy who was on street duty. Porchemy who people said was almost as mean as his boss. Porchemy; who didn't care for kids, especially street rats. Porchemy, who would _definitely_ hurt Luffy.

They skidded to a stop in front of an old shed which they had heard from others that Porchemy normally took his victims to. It was only verified by the muffled sobs which they could easily identify as Luffy.

Ace saw red. He rushed in, his choice weapon, a pipe, easily smashing into the old rotted wood. He knew Sabo was behind him but in that moment, all he cared about was the sight of Luffy, tied up and hung from the rafters and Porchemy, standing in front of him, blood dripping from his fists. He attacked, a roar of rage ripping from his throat. Porchemy smirked, one hand easily coming up to intercept Ace and grab him by his neck.

"So," he chuckled, grinning evilly. "The little demon has come to me, eh?"

Ace choked as his windpipe was crushed but he managed to wheeze out Sabo's name, not that it was necessary. The blonde had already leapt in the air to attack Porchemy from behind, getting him to release Ace. The instant Ace was free, Sabo turned back to cut Luffy down, leaping off some boxes to reach his little brother. He already had Luffy's arm slung over his shoulder when he turned to Ace who was still trying to land a hit on Porchemy who was evidently toying with him. He was watching them all with an amused smile on his face like he didn't think he could lose.

"Ace!" Sabo yelled. "I've got Luffy, let's go!"

Ace tumbled to a stop in front of his brothers, but he kept his eyes on Porchemy.

"I'm not going," he replied, as blood roared in his ears. "You get Luffy out of here."

Then, without waiting for Sabo's cry of dismay, he launched himself back at Porchemy. Seconds later, Sabo was by his side, trying his best to help Ace bring down Porchemy. Once during the battle, Ace glanced over to see Luffy, tears still streaking down his face and in pain, lying on the ground and waiting for them to finish. He would never admit it, but it just made him fight harder.

They would never know whether it was luck or overconfidence on Porchemy's part, but they managed to bring him down. They didn't wait to gloat, Ace grabbed Luffy and they got out of there as fast as they could, hightailing it back to Dadan's place.

Three things happened that day. Sabo could no longer live on the streets because Bluejam would now be actively searching for them. Ace learned that he could not, would not, let his brothers be hurt, _ever_ , even if it meant at the cost of his own life which lead to Sabo calling him suicidal and having a huge argument about that later. They both eventually heard from people that Porchemy was dead, killed by his own boss. Ace knew then and there that he never wanted to meet Bluejam if he could. He had a feeling he wouldn't survive the encounter.

-x-

"Wakey, wakey," a gravelly voice says, pulling Ace out of his sleep.

He blinks open hazy grey eyes, not quite comprehending anything yet. His cheek stings suddenly as someone's hand hit his cheek and he jolts back to awareness; sleep the furthest thing on his mind right now. Bluejam's leering face hovers in front of his causing him to feel like puking as Bluejam's alcohol-ridden breath rolls over him.

"Good, you're awake now," Bluejam says and he draws back, leaving Ace to take in his surroundings.

He's still slumped in the corner Bucchi had dumped him, his duffle bag thrown to the floor beside him. He's in the living room he guesses because he can see a couch and a television, although the couch takes up most of his view. He can just make out a doorway, leading to the kitchen he assumes.

Done with observing everything he can, he takes stock of his body.

His legs are starting to get pins-and-needles and when he shifts; he feels the sensation jab into his skin. By now, his hands have gone numb; the tape around his wrists binds them tightly, causing his blood circulation to slow. His head is spinning and his vision hasn't quite settled, not to mention he's still thirsty, but Bluejam apparently doesn't care because he hears heavy footsteps which alert him to the fact that his corner is being visited again.

Bluejam crouches in front of him, grinning and showing off yellow teeth. In his hand is a very familiar device. Ace's eyes widen and he makes a muffled sound as he realises what it is.

"23 missed calls from someone named Luffy, 32 from Sabo, 14 voice messages from Sabo, 27 from Luffy, 12 messages from Sabo, 15 from Luffy," Bluejam reads from the screen of his phone, smile widening as he sees Ace strain against his bonds. "These must be the two runts who helped you take down Porchemy."

Ace can't answer, the tape is still over his mouth but Bluejam must see something in his eyes because he laughs; a deep throaty laugh that makes Ace's skin crawl.

"Give me your phone's password," he orders, one hand reaching out to rip the tape from Ace's mouth. It hurts but he stays silent, unwilling to give Bluejam the pleasure of knowing he hurt him.

Bluejam's eyes harden as he realises that Ace won't tell him anything. Before he can say a word however, Ace's phone rings. He can see the caller ID; it's from Luffy and unfortunately, so can Bluejam. The smile that grows on Bluejam's face makes him tense in preparation. He knows Bluejam is up to something.

"I wonder what would happen if I answered this runt's call and told him where to find you," Bluejam says slowly in contemplation and Ace pales, knowing exactly what would happen.

Luffy would be coming for him in a heartbeat. The idiot probably wouldn't even tell Sabo anything and he'd get captured and then-

Bluejam's eyes promise retribution as he tells Ace, "Because of you three brats, I had to kill Porchemy, and he was one of my best men too." He shakes his head mockingly. "It's your fault I had to kill him. If only you had all died that day, Porchemy might still be alive."

The words make him sick, but he gets an idea from it. It's one he knows Luffy would hate and Sabo would disapprove, but he doesn't care. Anything to keep his brothers alive, even at the cost of his own life.

"What do you plan to do with my phone?" he rasps out, voice dry from not having drunk water in a while.

Bluejam's gaze turns calculating before he finally answers, completely disregarding Luffy's phone call when it eventually goes to voicemail.

"I was going to send a text to your brothers telling them that you were safe and that you don't want to see them ever again but I thought that would raise alarms. That would send them searching for you and that isn't my objective."

Ace's eyes widen because Bluejam's body language is telling him he wants to hurt the three brats who made him lose his best man and that is a total opposite of what he's saying.

"But I was hired to keep you away from them. If I had it my way, I would just do it anyway, it would be easier to pick them off." Bluejam continues, suddenly sounding irritated.

Ace can imagine it. Luffy determinedly searching dark alleyways or going to places alone because Sabo couldn't be with him _all_ the time; and all it would take would be enough men and the right time. For Sabo, the correct window of opportunity would be all they needed before Sabo would be in their grasp.

Contrary to before, a smile grows on Ace's face.

"But you can't," he rasps victoriously. "Someone hired you to do the opposite. You can't harm them."

Bluejam's cruel smile has him reconsidering his words.

"I can," he says, destroying any hopes of Ace allowing his brothers to get away unscathed. "I don't really care about the job, the only reason I took it was because I could lay a finger on _one_ of you and it would be good enough for me. But if I can get all three of you, it would be even better. I can get out of town after that, I have friends in high places."

Ace doesn't doubt him. He doesn't want Luffy or Sabo to come after him if it would result in them getting hurt. He only sees one way out and that is to play along with Bluejam's plans. It would mean he would get hurt, might even die, but he doesn't care. He treasures his brothers more than his own life; he lost them once, he is _not_ going to lose them again.

"I'll do it," he rasps at once. "It'll be more believable if they hear me, right?"

There's something distinctly wrong about this whole scenario, something in him argues, but it's drowned out by his stubborn determination to not involve his two brothers. They have lives now, lives worth living so he can't ask them to suffer with him.

Bluejam's smile widens.

"I knew you were a smart boy," he praises. "Now then, give me the password."

"I'll need water if you want to make it believable," he retorts hoarsely back.

For a second, he thinks Bluejam is going to backhand him but to his surprise, Bluejam merely nods.

"Good point," he agrees and calls one of his men to fetch a bottle of water for him.

The bottle is brought over but before he is allowed to drink, Bluejam shows him the phone meaningfully and Ace relents.

"Five-five-two-zero-three-one-one," he rasps.

Bluejam types it in and only when the phone is unlocked is he allowed to drink as much as he wants. He's so focused on gulping down water that he jolts when he hears Sabo's frantic voice talking to him. Water spills on his front making the lackey holding the bottle for him snigger but his attention is on the phone.

"Ace, where are you? I thought you said you were waiting outside. Did something happen? Call me as soon as you can, okay?"

There's a beep, signalling that it's a voicemail and that there's another message. It's Luffy's voice this time and he sounds excited. Ace can't stop the longing feeling of seeing his brothers again, even if he has decided to not see them again for their own sakes.

"Ace, hurry up and come already! Gramps purposely took a day off today to meet you and help us move in! We're going to the Baratie for dinner and Sanji's cooking is awesome you'll love it!" A gruff voice shouts in the background and Luffy yelps before replying. "Coming, gramps! I'll see you soon Ace, hurry up and get here!"

Another beep, another message. Sabo's voice rings through the speakers again and he sounds out of breath like he's been running.

"Ace, really, please, please pick up! I've been all over town looking for you and nobody has seen you, are you hiding from us? C'mon Ace, where are you?"

Luffy again and now he doesn't sound excited, he sounds worried. It's painful for Ace to hear the easy joy in Luffy's voice erased but he can't do anything about it, not without endangering his brothers.

"Ace? Sabo told me that you weren't there when he went to your house. Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Nami says I'm being stupid but Zoro says he feels uneasy too. Zoro's feelings are usually right. Talk to us Ace. Please?"

"Ace, I don't know what happened but please tell me you're fine. I don't care if it's a prank, I seriously doubt it, but please call me. Or Lu. We're both worried about you. Call us anytime if you need a lift and I'll come get you wherever you are. I don't care what happened; just let us know you're fine, okay? Please Ace. Call us."

"Stop it," he croaks out and Bluejam eyes him, an unreadable look on his face. He doesn't say a word, but the silence that falls after that is heavy and Ace takes several deep breaths to recollect himself before Bluejam asks, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," he manages, and it doesn't sound like he's about to break so it's a good thing at least.

Bluejam places the phone down in front of him on loud speaker and he counts the seconds that trickle by as the dial tone rings and rings. He doesn't know whose number Bluejam dialled but it doesn't matter because, when the call connects, two different voices filled with relief greet him.

"Ace!"

They're talking over one another; Luffy's demanding voice a contrast to Sabo's relieved one. It isn't until finally, Sabo gets Luffy to quiet down that Ace can actually get a word in.

"Ace, are you alright? Where are you?" Sabo questions and Luffy's voice follows suit a second later. "You aren't hurt right, Ace?"

"I'm fine," he tells them, purposefully pushing down the feeling of guilt because he's fine now but he won't be. "I'm not hurt, Lu." The dizziness obviously doesn't count.

"Are you safe?" Luffy asks, just as Sabo cuts in with a serious-sounding, "Ace, _where are you_?"

"Listen, something came up and I have to leave for a while. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You two just live like normal, okay?" he says, trying not to sound as if he's avoiding the question and definitely not like his voice is going to crack.

It still sets something off because Sabo is demanding now, "Ace, I don't care what it is, just tell me where you are! Are you in trouble?"

"Are you safe?" Luffy adds on.

Bluejam makes a cutting motion and Ace knows he has to talk fast.

"Seriously guys, I told you, I'm fine! I'm just leaving for a while! It's just some stuff I need to take care of. You two shouldn't worry. Just-"

Luffy cuts him off and his words make Ace freeze.

"I told you before Ace, we won't leave you alone! Not again!"

"Just tell us where you are, Ace. It's not too much to ask, right? Just so we know where we can find you," Sabo says, changing tack and trying to coax the answer out of him.

Bluejam frowns; obviously he doesn't want the conversation to go on this long. Ace knows what he has to say. It doesn't mean it'll make it easier.

"I don't want to see you two ever again!" he yells, spitting each word out. The answering silence is painful and he knows his words have just hurt his brothers but better they be hurt by him than killed by Bluejam. "I'm sick of you two butting into my life like you belong. I can handle myself, I'm not a child! I don't need anyone coddling me! Don't come looking for me, I swear, I'll kick your ass if you do!" The last sentence sours on his tongue but he throws it out anyway. "I told you before, I should never have been your brother; and you should never have been mine!"

"Ace-"Sabo starts but Bluejam has ended the call, cutting him off. His breathing is laboured. The world is spinning, crumbling because; _how could he_? He told Luffy and Sabo he doesn't want to be their brother anymore. He's as good as chased away the last two people who actually _care_ for him. Dimly, he hears Bluejam's voice saying something and he struggles to lift his head and focus on the words.

"Good job, Ace," Bluejam's voice praises, sounding smug. "In return, I'll let you listen to your brothers' voice messages every night, okay?"

"Every night?" Ace repeats quietly, still gulping air. He can't believe his ears. He wants to forget he ever cut ties with his brothers, needs to not hear their voices for a while because he will _break_ …

"Sure. I'll even let you listen to one right now," Bluejam says caringly.

"No!" he snaps, shaking his head. He can't take it right now.

A hand grips the base of his neck and slams his head against the wall, sending black spots rippling through his vision. It clears to reveal Bluejam with a nasty smile on his face.

"That wasn't an option."

Before Ace can say a word, Bluejam has stuck the tape back on, once again sealing his mouth.

"Let's see, which one would be the best? I think Luffy leaves the nicest messages, don't you agree?"

He watches helplessly, unable to do anything as Bluejam selects another message from Luffy to listen to. Luffy's worried voice fills the air again and this time, Ace doesn't miss the look of satisfaction in Bluejam's eyes.

-x-

"You said we were brothers, Ace," Sabo voice says clearly from behind him. He sounds hurt and upset. "Why did you say we're not?"

"Ace lied?" Luffy asks, sounding puzzled.

"N-no," he chokes out, eyes wide as he searches for his brothers. "Bluejam was going to harm you guys, I couldn't-"

"YOU LIED!" Sabo roars and there's a hand around his throat, pressing him to the wall. "YOU PROMISED WE'D BE BROTHERS AND YOU LIED!"

Sabo looks furious, his blue eyes are glowing with rage and Ace can't drag his gaze away.

"He got Luffy anyway," Sabo's voice drops suddenly. He sounds tired and defeated. His hand falls away, leaving Ace still backed up against the wall, only this time it's the only thing holding him up.

"He sent me a present. Luffy had the prettiest eyes, you know?" Sabo asks, voice cracking.

"Ace?" Luffy calls from somewhere behind Sabo and he doesn't dare to look. "Why can't I see? It's all dark. Ace?"

"Next were his fingers," Sabo continues like he can't hear Luffy's pitiful voice behind him.

"Stop it!" he yells, to Sabo or Luffy he doesn't know. "Stop it! I'm sorry-"

"It's too late, Ace," Sabo talks over him. "Luffy's gone and it's all your fault."

His world is crumpling, spinning and Sabo's image blurs.

"He killed me too," Sabo mentions offhandedly. "Burned me with fire like how I should have died all those years ago."

"Sabo-" he gasps out, choking on air as his brother turns to go.

"Live without regrets, right Ace? I hope you do. Because we sure didn't."

He jerks awake with a gasp to raucous laughter.

"Sleeping Beauty's awake then?" someone jeers.

"Give the boy a hand, he lasted for five hours, I'd say that's a record!"

Pain blares, loud and attention grabbing and he can't stop the moan that slips through his lips. His body shivers and aches and it takes far too long to remember why. At least until Bluejam's face leers at him from the corner where he's guzzling a can of beer. Then it all comes rushing back; the beatings and the freezing water that they used to wake him whenever he was about to slip into the comforting arms of unconsciousness.

A hand fists in his hair and yanks his head upward, eliciting a pained yelp from him.

"Gonna cry, boy?" a henchman sneers, his eyes gleaming bright with glee. "Who knew a demon could cry?"

He is surprised to find his eyes wet and realises his skin is clammy from the dream. All the same, he doesn't want to admit to them that it's because of a nightmare. So he snarls wordlessly instead.

The henchman's face turns ugly and stars burst across his vision as his head reconnects with the floor. Harsh laughter colours the room again and he lies there, tired, helpless and miserable.

"That's enough," Bluejam's voice cuts through the mirth. "I think Portgas needs some time to himself."

With plenty of snickers and mocking, the men leave except for one who gets comfortable at the dining table, his beady eyes watching Ace. Even Bluejam himself gets up but he crouches beside Ace with a grin pulling his lips to say, "Goodnight, Portgas," and pet him once lightly on the head before lumbering off in the direction of the stairs.

The sudden inactivity is far from unwelcome, though he finds it hard to drop back to sleep. Instead, he thinks of younger days and happier times, back when he still had Sabo and Luffy to back him no matter what he did. The formally healing wound is once again raw and aching because of their absence and Ace doesn't think he'll ever heal from it. Not the second time, at least. He drifts in a limbo of wakefulness and sleep for the rest of the night, Luffy's laughter and Sabo's grins providing both comfort and pain until morning comes and the cycle starts again.

-x-

"C'mere dog!" a familiar vice bellows and he jolts, scrambling out of the box they'd given him with much sniggers, a doghouse they'd called it, to get to Bluejam's side. He almost trips over his handcuffed wrists in his haste, they'd switched it to be easier for him to crawl around, and lands in a half slump over the floor by Bluejam's feet. The chain connected to the collar around his neck clinks, and the sound overshadows his shallow pants; he's breathing hard. The collar is tight, making it hard for him to draw air into his lungs and the scramble hadn't made it easier for him to breathe.

For a second, he's afraid the man might take offense, but he laughs instead, like it's the funniest thing he's ever seen.

"Bowing now, dog? I'm flattered," he grins, showing teeth and he shudders. Bow? _Never_. He freezes a second later, but Bluejam must not have seen it because the man's eyes drift back to the television.

"Fetch me a beer," he orders, barely glancing at Ace who's carefully pulling himself to his hands and knees and trying to get back enough breath. The spill had sent a fresh wave of pain through him, but he holds back his whimpers, both to not give in to Bluejam, and also afraid of what the man might do to worsen his pain. The man was a sadist after all.

He nods and turns to go but there's a sudden yank on his neck and he chokes.

"Forgetting something, dog?" Bluejam growls dangerously and his heart sinks as he remembers the orders he was given when the whole 'pet' game started.

He's not fast enough to rectify his mistake however because Bluejam yanks hard on the chain again and the collar in turn strains against his neck, cutting off his air supply completely. He barks quickly, a high pitched yelp, and thankfully, the man lets the leash go. The black spots clear with every breath and it's enough to see Bluejam's leering face, not that he wants to.

"Third time today, pet," Bluejam snarls, looking over at him. "I think some punishment will be in order."

Punishment involves a variety of things. Mostly they're just beatings, he's grateful they aren't creative, but sometimes Bluejam comes up with something and he's left suffering for hours as they jeer and laugh. The worst was the cage. He shudders at the memory and crouches low, hoping this time won't be so bad.

"What are you waiting for?" Bluejam sneers, eyes turning away from him and back to the television. "I want my beer, _now_."

He scrambles away to the kitchen, not questioning the man further. Bluejam is fickle; it would be funny if it weren't so dangerous. Some threats he follows through, other he doesn't. Ace still can't tell when he means it and when he doesn't.

He makes it to the kitchen and it's empty. Most of Bluejam's minions have gone out. Normally they'd be seated around the table jeering at him when he comes in or snoring upstairs in the rooms. The fact that none of them want to be near their boss is telling.

He takes the moment for a brief respite to lean against the wall, catch his breath _again_ and asses himself. Everything hurts, but that's a given. The beatings were harsh but nothing is broken and for that he is ever so thankful. His stomach growls and he winces. Bluejam feeds him some, enough to make sure he stays alive, not enough to ensure he'll stay healthy. He's given water too; the only catch is that he has to drink it out of a bowl on all fours. Not that it matters, his throat hurts when he swallows so it's hard to eat or drink either way. But he's surviving and maybe that's all that really matters.

With a sigh, he heads to the fridge. Bluejam isn't going to wait forever and he isn't nice when he is made to wait. One of his men is still bleeding from that lesson. He's about to open the fridge and grab the beer when sudden movement out of the corner of his eye has him whirling sharply around and staring.

There's a petite woman at the kitchen door. She's wearing a black vest with the words 'F.B.I' imprinted across her chest but the thing that really holds his attention is the gun in her hands. It's more like a rifle really and the way she handles it tells him that she can use it if she needs to. He isn't sure who she'll use it on.

She makes her way to him, treading softly across the floor and he tracks her movements with his eyes, not daring to move an inch. Not because he won't but because he can't. There's something warm blooming in his chest and he's panicking because this seems like a rescue but who would rescue him-?

His thoughts stutter to a stop as she stands before him, dark brown eyes meeting his with a gentle look in said eyes.

"Ace, right?" she asks softly when she's close enough.

He nods stiffly, still eyeing her warily. Her gaze sweeps over him, catches on the collar with the leash attached encircling his neck, and her gaze hardens, but she still speaks gently to him, none of the anger he sees in her eyes leaking into her tone.

"You can trust me, I'm Agent Tashigi and I'm here to get you out."

Trust? He stares blankly at her. He's only ever trusted a handful of people and the police have definitely never been one of them. The agent must not see the look in his eyes because she continues on.

"Are there any men with Bluejam in the room?"

She gestures to the living room and he shakes his head slowly.

"Out," he rasps, managing to at least answer that.

"Is he armed?" is her next question.

He would snort in disbelief if he could, but he catches himself. It wouldn't do to make enemies. Especially not ones holding guns.

"Sm-ll pist'l," he answers automatically, wheezing out the answer, remembering how Bluejam had reached down to pull it out yesterday.

She takes hold of the small black walkie-talkie attached to the vest and murmurs into it. "Target is alone and armed with a small pistol in the living room. The teen has been located, repeat, the teen has been located. Operation is a go. Proceed with caution."

He barely has time to register the words before the door bursts open again, only, this time, the people that stream in don't bother to hide themselves. They're dressed the same way as the woman but they carry bigger guns. Bigger guns mean a bigger threat but none of them are pointed his way. They swarm the living room, leaving Ace staring after them. There's only one person in the living room and the shout of rage that reaches his ear confirms what he knows subconsciously. Bluejam is being arrested. He isn't aware that he's gaping.

This is a rescue. He's being rescued. But why would anyone rescue him? No one _cares_. Not anymore, anyway.

He's startled out of his thoughts when someone comes to stand before the lady.

"All threats have been neutralized, ma'am. The house is clean and the target is secure," the man reports.

She nods, acknowledging his report and thanks him. The man goes and Ace tenses when she turns back to him, still not completely believing that this is a rescue. Because, really, in case he hasn't said, _no_ _one_ would bother rescuing _him_.

"You're safe now," she tells him as she reaches a hand out to him.

He jerks back on instinct, and his body slams into the cabinets behind him. A whimper escapes him at the pain and there's a flicker of rage on her face before it is hidden away beneath a calm demeanour, making him tense in preparation for what's to come. To his surprise, she steps away, one hand reaching for the walkie-talkie again. She's given him _space_. He's still staring when there's a sudden commotion near the doorway leading from the living room to the kitchen. It's the words that catch his ears first, not the voices saying it.

"-on charges of kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be held against you-"

"Kidnapping? He's a kid that nobody wants!"

It's Bluejam, he realises, and then the man himself is being led across the floor to the outside. His hands are restrained behind him with handcuffs and there is a maniacal rage on his face that only heightens when he sees Ace.

"You!" he roars, practically spitting in his fury. "You'll pay for this you-"

Bluejam lunges at him, not even bothering to complete his sentence and Ace flinches back, breathing speeding up to painful panting, and he trips over his still bound legs in his haste. His head collides with something as he lands agonizingly on the floor and sparks bursts across his vision but he's blinking them away because Bluejam is, is…

…on the floor, being held down by several people. The woman is standing at his side, gun drawn and focused on Bluejam and before him is a man with almost greying hair and a broad back covered by a white coat. That's all he can pretty much see, the man has his back to him after all, but then he speaks and somehow, his words make Ace freeze.

"Correction," he says, righteous fury laced into the tone. "There are people who want him."

He almost misses them taking Bluejam away as the man shouts orders and oversees Bluejam leaving the kitchen personally himself; he's still caught up with what the man _said_. The woman is at his side, not close enough that he'll panic again and she's asking him something but all that's running through his mind is disbelief, terror and overwhelming shock.

 _It can't be_.

"ACE!" someone yells and his head snaps up to look because that voice sounds happy and mixed with tears and he only knows one person who's ever been able to mix emotions like that and get away with it.

"Lu…ffy?" he croaks, ignoring the strain on his vocal chords.

That's his brother. That is his brother who's running towards him. The kitchen floor that is between them isn't a lot but it seems miles long and Luffy's eyes are bright, happy but he's still crying. Ace can't help but think 'cry-baby' when he sees Luffy's tearful face yet he loses the thought when he catches sight of Sabo. Sabo looks haggard and not as well groomed as he normally is but the relief that lights his face when their eyes meet makes him want to shrink away. He doesn't _deserve_ this. He told them he wasn't their brother anymore, how could they-?

They don't seem to be following his thoughts because Luffy practically throws himself at Ace when he's within reach.

"Ace," he cries, burying his face into Ace's shoulder. "Ace," he repeats and for once, he doesn't withdraw or retreat; Luffy brings back instincts he thought he'd long since forgotten. Instead, he rests his head against Luffy's own in a poor imitation of a hug and closes his eyes.

"Lu," he rasps in return, as he feels his brother's shoulders shake. Sadly, that's all he can manage to say.

"Ace," a hoarse, dry voice calls him and his eyes open to flicker to his other brother.

Sabo's kneeling beside him, eyes a bit too bright and barely holding his emotions in check. He's trembling and staring at Ace like he can't believe he's here.

"'Bo," he says softly and that's all it takes for the blonde to wrap his arms around him and Luffy and hold them tight. He's having trouble breathing but he doesn't care, they're _here_ , they're _real_ and he still can't believe it.

They pull back after what feels like ages, all three blinking away tears. He reluctantly lets them go, even though he doesn't really want to. He has his reasons; the main one is because he can't accept that they're here, the other is to avoid the scrutinizing gazes that he knows will come. It barely takes a second after that particular thought.

Luffy assess him with a frown that steadily grows. Sabo's eyes widen before narrowing as they catch on the painful looking bruises on his arms and legs and now he shrinks beneath their gazes. They shouldn't _care_ …

He almost jolts back in surprise when Luffy's hand shoots out with a panicked gaze in his eyes. Thankfully, he manages to still at the last moment, although from the way Sabo's hand clenches into a fist as something in his eyes goes cold and hard, his blonde brother didn't miss the slight movement. He can't do much about it then because he's forced to lift his head when Luffy angles his chin upwards with a gentleness that clashes with the ferocity in his voice.

" _What is this?_ "

Sabo blanches as he too reaches out a hand to brush the unforgiving metal beneath his neck. He recoils at their touch, not because it hurts but because of what the collar means. He can see it in their eyes, the understood implications of having a collar around his neck but before he can do anything about it, the woman is back.

"Let me get it off," she offers; her dark brown eyes only lifting to look at each of them in turn. "It'll be faster if I do it."

Sabo nods once wordlessly and Luffy crouches closer as he tenses. Tashigi; that was her name… right?- moves nearer and he cringes when she reaches under his neck. The grip on his hand grows tighter, obviously Luffy, and Sabo leans forward, watching her every move. It's reassuring and alarming at the same time because _really, they shouldn't care_. Tashigi fiddles with something under his neck before there is a faint metallic sound and then the pressure that he'd almost become accustomed to is _gone_. He breathes deep, feeling the air rush into his lungs and his head spins from the sheer amount of oxygen he can finally take in. Breathing has never felt so fulfilling before.

But Luffy and Sabo are still staring and now the agent is too. They all look horrified at his neck and with a mix of curiousness and caution; he reaches to touch it himself.

"Don't," Sabo chokes, catching his hands. "Just… don't."

"I-I'll get the paramedics," the woman says, still staring at his neck. "And the keys to his cuffs," she adds as an afterthought.

Sabo nods wordlessly and Luffy shifts imperceptibly, a dark look on his face. Before either of them can say or do anything, he blurts out the question that's been on his mind ever since he saw them coming in through the door.

"Why?" he asks hoarsely.

He doesn't need to elaborate, he _knows_ they know. Luffy stares at him, the dark look fading to bewildered puzzlement and Sabo looks stricken at his question, as if he can't believe he is asking. The agent pauses, a strange look on her face before she takes her leave, acting as if she never heard him ask the question.

"Why wouldn't we?" Luffy queries in return, obviously not registering said agent leaving because his entire focus is fixated on Ace. He tilts his head in an effort to understand why he's asking. "You're our brother."

Just like that, like it's the only answer he could ever give, would ever give. He stares into Luffy's brown eyes and sees the truth of his words and looks helplessly at Sabo who's smiling now, a small one, like he's just remembered something important.

"He's right," Sabo agrees when their eyes catch. "You're our brother."

They're three simple words and they steal his breath away, leaving him stunned. It's amazing, he knows, but he pushes past the wonder and manages to get out, "I said we weren't brothers."

The admission leaves him sick and nauseous. He dared to throw their brotherhood back in their faces like it didn't matter, like it meant _nothing_ to him. He denied them and it would only be right if they sneered and laughed because he didn't, couldn't matter and-

"So?" Luffy asks, shattering the illusion. "We didn't say you weren't ours."

He blinks and stares and Sabo chuckles at the expression on his face. He forgot how the world warped around Luffy.

"So you're still our brother," Luffy continues, oblivious to the looks he's getting. "Unless you don't wanna be our brother anymore, do you?"

A pensive and alarmed expression suddenly darts across his face and Ace is quick to rectify.

"No!" he rasps out, surprising even himself at how loud the denial is. Sabo jumps and people nearby glance at them but look away after a second. He would take the time to feel embarrassed but Luffy draws his attention again when he settles into a more comfortable position and nods sagely.

"So Ace is still our brother," he concludes like it was always meant to be.

He doesn't have the time or energy to refute Luffy's statement because the paramedics arrive at that moment with Agent Tashigi, and Luffy and Sabo are told politely to move. His breathing hitches at the thought and his panic must show on his face because Sabo is quick to squeeze his shoulder and reassure that they'll be nearby.

"Just call for us if you need us, okay, Ace?" Sabo tells him, worried eyes glancing between the paramedics and him. "We won't go far, promise."

He nods his agreement. Yeah, he understands that they won't leave him again, but he still can't help but watch them as they walk over to the man with the white coat. Sabo must have said something because the man turns around, an angry frown on his face. That's all he gets to see, sadly, because the agent blocks his view as she kneels to unlock his cuffs. He manages to have a moment to examine his wrists, they're bloodied, raw and painful looking, before the paramedics descend on him.

They are exceedingly careful not to overwhelm him, it's in the way they move without startling him and the feather-like touches with questions like, "Does this hurt?" and "Tell us if you start to feel uncomfortable, okay?"

It's not pity, not quite anyway, because they still keep their professional air and for once his mind isn't registering them as danger. It's a good thing… unless it's the fatigue and exhaustion muddling his mind. He still tenses nonetheless when one of the paramedics curses softly after they get him to lift his head. It's his neck, _again_.

They murmur heavy medical jargon, he catches something about swelling and bruising and he's relieved when they finally inform him that his throat isn't suffering from internal bleeding. It quickly changes to dread when they mention something along the lines of having to stay in a hospital to be _monitored_ …

He really hates the idea. He's made it clear to both Sabo and Luffy how much he _hates_ that particular building. Hospitals aren't to be trusted, ever. They cause a lot of problems and… He remembers bruises and hurts and days where no one knew and no one cared. Hospitals remind him of far too much.

"Done," the paramedic declares. It startles him but they only finish wrapping his wrists and get to their feet, making him relax from the fight-or-flight stance he'd almost startled into. He's about to open his mouth to tell them that he'd really rather _not_ go to the hospital, when Sabo approaches. If Ace had to guess, he would say that his brother, _he marvels at still being able to call them that_ , had been watching them this whole time, waiting to walk over the second they were done. The paramedics don't get a chance to insist he go to the ambulance, Sabo interrupts them with a charming smile and a polite demeanour.

"Sorry, but may I know the specifics of my brother's condition, please?" Sabo asks pleasantly and from the way he comes to stand beside Ace, it's obvious that as long as they don't have permission from anyone, Ace isn't going anywhere.

The paramedics don't even falter at the fact that Ace and Sabo look nothing alike, for that, Ace commends them, and one of them immediately launches into a detailed explanation of his injuries. It mostly means medical jargon being launched over his head, literally this time, so Ace takes the time to look for Luffy.

Grey eyes scan the kitchen and Ace makes an effort to peer out the windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of raven hair and a scarred face, but he only sees strangers in uniforms and it makes him uneasy. He searches harder, even daring to almost get to his feet but Sabo's hand weighs heavy on his shoulder. The blonde doesn't look at him, far too focused on the paramedic's words with a small frown on his face but he does squeeze his shoulder a little, as if asking him to stay where he is.

He's just about to start calling for Luffy, his little brother will come when he's called, thankfully, when Sabo finishes his chat with the paramedic who nods and leaves.

The blonde sighs, practically collapses beside Ace and stares tiredly at him from under lidded blue eyes.

"Let me guess," Sabo starts without preamble and Ace waits, a little curious, as he wonders what exactly is the blonde guessing. It could be a number of things.

"You," a finger is poked gently into his chest, "You don't want to go to the hospital."

He stiffens and something must show on his face because Sabo immediately leans forward, a look of concern on his face.

"Ace," he starts, "I know you don't want to go but-"

"No," he interrupts, hoarse and croaky. "No, please Sabo-"

He can't, he can't; he really _can't_. Sabo tries to reach out to him but he pulls away, shaking his head wildly and it hurts when he speaks, but he tries anyway,

"No hospitals Sabo, please, I don't want-"

"Okay, okay!" Sabo says, and his voice is placating. "I get it. Just… don't talk anymore, okay? The paramedics said you shouldn't speak so much."

Exhausted, he sags back against the cupboards behind him. This time, he manages not to flinch when Sabo reaches out to brush away strands of his hair, but he still shifts uncomfortably under Sabo's frown and the darkening expression on his face.

That might be why he startles when Sabo abruptly gets up with a curt, "I'll get you water."

He doesn't have time to try to stop Sabo, panic wells up within him and _please Sabo, don't go_ -

"Here."

He can't help the automatic flinch and he shoves himself against the cupboards again in an attempt to defend himself… from a bottle of water. Hesitantly, he looks up the arm and his gaze is met by a scowling heavy-set man with an unlit cigar jammed between his downturned lips.

"Thank you, Smoker, sir," Sabo says, gratitude clear in his voice as he takes the bottle.

It's enough to prompt Ace into remembering what little manners were beaten into him so he manages a soft scratchy "Thank you," of his own. The man's frown grows when he hears him speak; an impossible feat in Ace's opinion, but he grunts a reply before storming away and barking at some poor person who was unlucky enough to get in his way.

He's still staring after the man when Sabo pushes the bottle of water gently into his hands successfully distracting him. Refocusing, he uncaps it eagerly and takes a sip. A sip becomes a long swig because the last time he had water was several hours ago.

"Hey," he hears Sabo chide gently, and fingers pull the bottle downwards in an attempt to make him drink slower. "Go easy, you'll choke."

He manages a look in Sabo's direction but tries to slow down a little. It doesn't really work because all too soon, the water is gone and exhaustion is finally catching up to him.

Sabo has settled beside him, their shoulders barely brushing and Ace knows it's because Sabo doesn't want to startle him anymore. He isn't sure if Sabo would mind if he nodded off for a bit because, what they were waiting for exactly, he doesn't know but he does know that he's tired and he can't keep his eyes open anymore.

He still tries to stay awake though. Luffy isn't here yet and while Sabo's presence is soothing and calming, he wants, _needs_ , to see Luffy before sleep takes him because if this is a dream, at least he'll be able to wake remembering his brothers had been by his side.

He also knows he's fighting a losing battle. With every blink he takes, the interval before he opens his eyes gets longer and longer. At one point, he's tilted over, head resting on Sabo's shoulder. It's comfortable and he's far too weary to move. Besides, when he jolts himself out of sleep again, he becomes aware of a warm weight across his shoulders, reminding him of comfort and safety.

It seems like barely a few seconds after his discovery, he hears Luffy speaking in a low voice. He can't catch the words, it sounds like it's coming from far away but it's enough to make him try to struggle back to wakefulness. He really wants to at least catch a glimpse of his raven haired brother but his eyes have become glued shut.

When he finally does force open his eyes partially, he's greeted with a grin and a question.

"Ace is still awake?"

"Really?" Sabo's voice asks before he continues with a, "Ace, it's okay, we'll be here when you wake. Just sleep now, okay? We promise we won't go anywhere."

He can't prevent the soft mumble of, "Promise?" that slips from his lips.

"Yup!" Luffy agrees cheerfully and it's enough because he finally allows sleep to steal him away.

-x-

The day had been bright when he'd escaped the house, a bottle of Japanese wine in hand, sake, Dadan had called it. Sabo and Luffy were already at the tree house they'd built in the expansive backyard. He couldn't stop the grin that stretched across his face replacing the normal frown he had. Today; today was the day.

With unusual vigour, he climbed the rope ladder, until he reached the top and his two waiting friends. Luffy was busy scrawling on a sheet of paper with some crayons, Sabo had been sprawled on the beanbag they'd borrowed from Dadan, without her permission of course; already comfortable with a book in hand. Both of them looked up when Ace came in, Sabo raising an eye at the bottle in Ace's hand. It was clear he recognised it, probably from supper last night. Luffy unfortunately, was a lot denser.

"What's that, Ace? Is it Coke?"

"No, Lu," Ace grumbled, rolling his eyes at the kid's naiveté's. "It's 100 plus."

"Really?" Luffy shouted, dashing over excitedly and tugging on the bottle. "I want some! C'mon, Ace, gimme, gimme!"

"Luffy, watch it!" Ace snapped, pulling away just before he could drop the bottle.

"Ace is stingy," Luffy pouted at him. "Ace is selfish, Ace is mean, Ace is-"

"Sabo!" Ace exclaimed exasperatedly, glancing at the blonde for help.

Sabo sniggered from where he was still lying on the beanbag.

"You deserved that," Sabo remarked, flipping the page of his book calmly. "You know Lu would be begging if we brought that kind of drink back."

Ace scowled. It's true; Luffy loves those kinds of gassy drinks. Unfortunately, Dadan refused to have it in her house. Which is why, on the rare occasion they got some, Luffy usually drank as much as he can.

"Ah? It's not?" Luffy asked, looking puzzled now.

"No, Lu," Sabo told him agreeably. "It's not."

"Ace is a liar!" Luffy declared, cheeks puffing out with indignation. "Liar, liar under-"

"It's pants, Lu," Sabo corrected hastily, trying not to choke on laughter as Ace's ears turned red.

"-underpants," Luffy went on, entirely undeterred. "On fire!" he finished with gusto.

Ace placed the bottle down on the table; they had taken it from Dadan as well, with great care, before tearing after Luffy, incomprehensible noises of rage falling from his mouth. Luffy laughed as he darted away. Sabo was already in the throes of laughter, at least until Luffy tripped over him and Ace came barrelling into the both of them.

They ended up in a dog pile heap, limbs entangled and complaints everywhere. Ace was grinning viscously as he gave Luffy a noogie, the latter was whining and struggling to pull away.

"So why'd you ask me to bring those cups for, Ace?" Sabo's voice broke through his revenge and Ace blinked as he looked up.

"Oh! Right!"

He grinned again, this time less sinister, but it still made Sabo and Luffy look suspicious. Without saying a word, he went to the table and Sabo placed the three red cups he had sneaked from Dadan's china cupboard beside the bottle.

"Did you two know," he started as he uncorked the bottle. "That when men drink together, they become brothers?"

"Brothers?" Luffy repeated eyes wide with wonder and excitement.

"Yeah," Ace said, grinning excitedly. "I was thinking that you know, since we want to live out our dreams in the future, we might not always be together so this bond will always keep us together; as brothers!"

"I'm in," Sabo said immediately, a similar grin spreading across his face.

"Me too, me too!" Luffy cried, waving his hands enthusiastically.

Ace quickly set out the cups and poured in the clear liquid. Each of them picked up a cup, all of them grinning.

"Starting today, we are brothers!" Ace announced.

"Brothers!" Luffy and Sabo echoed, knocking their cups together.

They downed it in one gulp, both Sabo and Ace laughing as Luffy stuck out his tongue with a comment of, "Bitter!"

It was the first time he felt like he belonged, the first time he had two others to rely on. He remembers falling asleep that night feeling warmer than he'd ever felt before because for the first time, he wasn't alone.

-x-

He wakes to unfamiliar voices and foreign hands roaming over his body. They press and prod and it _hurts_. His eyes flutter open and at first he squints because the light is too bright- but then he adjusts and he sees a person in a white coat and two in blue. His mind takes a moment to recall where he's seen people like these before… they seem familiar…. And then a part of his mind whispers; hospital. Almost at once, his eyes widen and he surging up and away from them because they are _dangerous_ -

"Sir, I need you to calm down," the doctor says as he thrashes because they're holding him down and when did he lie down-? "We're here to help."

"Let me go!" he croaks, struggling with all the strength he has, which isn't much and to his horror, he feels himself tiring rapidly. He can't breathe because his throat is constricting and black spots start to appear before him with unfortunate familiarity again.

"Where are my brothers?" he chokes out because if he's in a hospital there is a chance that they'll separate them and he'll be helpless to stop it and he doesn't want that, he just got them back-!

Blonde hair flashes in his vision and he realises with relief that Sabo is right beside him and with some degree of surprise, he notes that the doctor and nurses are gone and he's upright, the world spinning dizzily-

"Breathe with me, Ace," Sabo is telling him, pulling him away from his observation.

Sabo's hands are comforting weights on his shoulders so he focuses on that as he follows Sabo's, "In, out. In, out." Gradually, he feels his body relax and he can breathe without much trouble again.

"You okay now?" Sabo is asking warily and Ace nods, lifting a hand to wipe away some sweat. His hand is trembling, he realises and he stares at it in surprise for a moment before he blinks, brain gradually coming alive again.

Slowly he lifts his gaze to Sabo who's still watching him anxiously.

"You're here," he rasps and Sabo winces before nodding. "It's not… it wasn't… a dream?" Ace continues, staring at Sabo who shakes his head slowly."Why-"

"I had to step out for a moment. The doctor wasn't sure when you were going to wake, so I thought it would be okay-" Sabo explains but he cuts in with a quiet, "You're not going to leave, right?"

"No," Sabo tells him, his voice full of conviction. "Not anymore."

"Sir," the doctor interrupts and he tenses immediately. "May I continue my examination?"

He drops his eyes, expecting Sabo to answer because, yeah, he knows that he ought to be looked at, he'll heal faster that way but Sabo merely nudges him with a quiet utterance of his name.

He looks up cautiously. The doctor's gaze is on _him_. He blinks for a second, not understanding.

"Ace, right?" she says and her voice is gentle.

He nods, still staring at her because it seems like he's missing something.

"I'm Doctor Kobato. Is it alright if I continue my examination?" she repeats and she's still looking at him.

"You- you're asking me?" he asks hoarsely.

She looks bemused and looks to Sabo and he looks taken aback like his question is the wrong one.

"Why shouldn't I be asking you?" she questions in return.

He shakes his head mutely because he doesn't know. Doctors don't ask him when he's in the hospital; they always ask whoever is with him. It's the first time someone is asking _him_.

There's a sort of silence as they look at each other before Doctor Kobato tells him, "It's okay, but I want to know, may I continue checking you over?"

This time, he nods, glancing at Sabo to make sure he's doing the right thing. Sabo meets his gaze with a worried frown but merely squeezes his shoulder and moves away.

His brother doesn't ever leave his sight the whole time the doctor examines him. It's comforting; the doctor doesn't try to chase Sabo out and the nurses make sure they aren't blocking his view. They even take the time to explain what they are doing and it helps, listening to the procedure while it's being performed.

Doctor Kobato is gentle and patient. She doesn't force him to do anything he doesn't want to and she tells him why she needs him to do certain things, rather than just keeping him in the dark. It the first time he's being treated like his opinion matters but he still sighs when it's all over.

"I'll need to keep you in the hospital for thirty-six hours," she says, addressing him. "It's only for observation," she adds on when Sabo stiffens and she glances down at her clipboard. "It's to monitor your throat and make sure its condition doesn't worsen. Other than that, your wrists are pretty torn up from where the cuffs cut into them. We just want to make sure they don't get infected. You have a lot of bruising, nothing serious but you will feel pretty tender for a while. If anything starts to feel painful, you let us know, okay, Ace?"

He doesn't answer, still stuck on the fact that he has to stay in the hospital for three days, _three days-_ He can't- He doesn't _want_ to.

Doctor Kobato looks up, probably due to the fact that he didn't respond. Something on his face must show what he thinks of the idea, because her gaze meets his and it softens in understanding.

"Your brothers can stay too."

He hesitates and glances at Sabo because _no one_ would want to sleep in a hospital; the sofas they set up for guests are really uncomfortable… But Sabo is still there, not looking unhappy at the thought of staying in the hospital with him. Instead, he looks relieved. He gives Ace a comforting smile and that's the one thing that makes him agree.

-x-

It's a bad idea. This was a bad idea.

Machines thrum and grate on his nerves. The sharp medicinal smell of the hospital stings his nose and brings back memories he doesn't want to relieve.

" _Stupid, worthless child! I told you we shouldn't have adopted but you wanted a child!"_

" _You wanted a boy! If we had chosen a girl like I wanted, we wouldn't have to deal with this now!"_

 _Voices permeated the space between waking and sleeping and a part of him knew that they were arguing. About him._

 _His nose itched, the smell of the hospital stinging his nose and he tried to rub it. His arm flared with pain in response and he whimpered, the sensation shocking him awake. He was greeted with the sight of his adoptive parents glaring angrily at each other before they turned their attention to him._

" _Ace, honey," the women-_ he had forgotten her name, didn't want to remember her name- _said, the words sounding strange and wrong on her lips. "What did we say about getting into fights?"_

 _Fights? Right… he remembered taunting words before anger flared and he landed a punch but the other boy had friends and he had-_

" _Sorry," he managed, the pain throbbing through his arm and head. He whimpered again because everything hurt but the woman merely frowned._

" _Stop acting, Ace. You know you're in trouble, don't think we'll let you off if you're in pain."_

 _Disbelief made his eyes widen but before he could protest or defend himself, the man moved, pulling him off the metal table he had been on. The action jarred his body and he cried out, because everything hurt but the man ignored him._

" _We're going home, Ace. Now. So, hurry up and stop wasting time."_

 _They practically dragged him through the hospital but no one looked twice at a couple and their son, no one cared. Later under the cover of darkness and nursing new bruises, Ace learned two things. Hospitals only caused more trouble and no one cared. Ever._

The door opens and he flinches, about to- run, dive for cover? He doesn't know- but Luffy bounds in followed by Sabo. They're in the middle of a conversation, he hears words like meat and motorbikes, what the relation is, he isn't sure, but they freeze when they see him. For a second, he's sure he did something wrong but then they're rushing over like something is wrong.

"Ace, are you in pain?" Sabo questions worriedly and Luffy is just as bad, cautiously scanning him, as if he can spot the discomfort from sight alone.

"No, I'm fine," he mutters, managing a shaky smile.

Sabo frowns but Luffy is the one who puts it in words.

"Ace, you're _crying_."

He rears back, denial on the tip of his tongue, but he feels water on his cheeks and realises it's true. He didn't mean to-

"Sorry," he chokes out, desperately wiping them away because he isn't a cry baby; _Luffy's_ the one who bawls and Sabo occasionally, but never him. He's never allowed himself to cry. Only once, when Sabo was gone and Luffy had left had he cried. He'd holed himself up in his room and cried until his eyes were swollen and he was exhausted. That was the last time.

"Ace," Sabo says gently. "It's okay."

He stills, hands over his face, hiding because he never wanted his brothers to see him like this, _never_ , but Sabo tries to pull his hands away.

"It's okay, Ace," he repeats and Ace shakes his head in return.

"It's not- I don't want-"

His words are getting lost on the way out of his mouth and he chokes on sobs, curling into himself. He can't _stop_. It's pathetic and he thinks they'll leave but arms settle over his shoulders and they pull him close. Warmth fills him, a startling difference to the cold that's seeped into his bones and it aches obviously in their presence.

Sabo murmurs reassurances as he cards a hand through Ace's hair and he can feel Luffy's cheek press against his shoulder, his other arm determinedly wrapping around his waist enfolding him in a hug.

He cries. He gives in and he cries, allowing his brothers to catch him for once, and it hurts but it feels better in the same moment and eventually his sobs die down, replaced by exhaustion that drags at him. Somehow, they're lying down and the bed is big enough for all three of them. Sabo is ridiculously careful with that stupid tube they've got inserted into his arm but he still manages to fit comfortably beside Ace, never once letting go.

"Sleep, Ace," Sabo murmurs softly, even as he tries to fight the heaviness of his eyelids. "We told you, we won't leave."

"Love you," Luffy mumbles sleepily into his shoulder and the words curl contentedly about him, relaxing him completely.

He falls asleep to Luffy's mumbles of meat and Sabo's fond replies. It's warm and he knows he's come home.

* * *

 **NOTE (IGNORE IF YOU WANT)**

 **If you finished this monster, congratulations. If I left scars, I am so sorry. I felt scarred by the time I was done writing this beast.**

 **So... Ace has issues. So many issues.**

 **I tried to capture the emotions behind trauma and abandonment and I apologize right now if I got it wrong. It's a serious leap from where Abandoned ended, I blame my mind because the jump was just. Wow. Why did you go there.**

 **Any mistakes made are mine, no beta-reader. Like... yeah. I may or may not continue this again.**

 **So... until next time? I guess? Hopefully?**


End file.
